Wait a Minute
by awesomeECG
Summary: Set at the end of the mission in Alpha Males,The Mind's tricks aren't over yet. But when they reveal the identity of our favorite seven year-old superhero, it raises a lot more questions than answers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been in my brain since Episode 13 ,Alpha Male. I had to, the plot bunnies will not allow otherwise. I'm just assuming that Batman doesn't know Captain Marvel's identity, who would willingly let a person who is mentally a 7 year-old, supervise a group of super powered teenagers that are at least 6 years older? **

**Narrator**

Aqualad was pleased, the team had accepted his reasons for withholding the information about having a mole on the team. He was also allowed to stay as the leader on team. It was only about a half-a-mile until they reached the bio-ship.

Aqualad was also somewhat mad for other reasons. The Brain had dissapeared and left no trace of where he could of went. But his biggest worry remained, was there really a double agent on the team, or it was just a way to split the team apart?

The group weren't talking much, that was unstandable because they just finished defeating The Brain and his animal army. Even Captain Marvel and Mrs. Martian were too tried to even fly, so they were walking like the rest of their non-flying teammates. Artemis and Kid Flash weren't even agruring. Mrs. Martian was talking to Superboy along with their new pet, were talking about new names for the animal, a giantic venom-fueled wolf.

Suddenly three familiar black poles sprang from the ground, and the poles soon emitted the hated gravitonal blue force field around them, pinning all of them to the ground.

_Hey!_ Robin thought._ I thought we were done with this already!_

"Doesn't it seem like déjà vu, no?"A voice said out of no where. "I wasn't going to let you go unharmed. This is just a recording so I will not be able to personally see your demise , sadly. Look above you." The Brain's recording demanded.

As the team paid attention above ,they saw a menacing giant laser point right at them. "It is even powered with kyponite for the kyponitan."You only have one minute until it turns on, I lowered the gravitonial field just slightly just so you guys have the ability to talk, so you can say your 'audieux'. Bon Voyage!"

**Kid Flash POV**

We were screwed. There was no portable remote this time, the only way to turn it off was from the outside of the poles. " Robin, do you have any ideas?" Artemis asked. "The only way anyone could get out is from this small gap between the forcefield and the ground, but Even I am too big."He answered. "Only someone smaller would be able to move at all."

I can help with that." Captain Marvel suddenly answered. I came into the conversation,"How can you fit? You are bigger than all of us!"

"Not exactly," Captain repiled. " SHAZAM!"

Suddenly this lightning came out of nowhere, though there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The lightning hit Captain Marvel. I thought we were going to be burnt toast, but we strangely weren't.

Gone was the adult superhero, instead there was a little kid wearing red. I am surspised to say the least._What just happened?_

"I should be able to crawl under the gap and turn the field off from the outside." The clearly younger voice said. As he crawled under the gap, I was pretty sure everyone was thinking the same thing I was.

As soon as 'Captain Marvel' was outside the field, I heard a menacing hum coming from the laser above us. " Can you hurry up, I would actually like to live here!" Artemis shouted.

"Got it!" The kid said as he pressed a button. The gravatarial field shut down."Everbody run!" I grabbed Megan and ran as fast I can, I away from the death laser.

When I opened my eyes, there was a perfect circular pit that went at least 10 feet down. That's where_we _were _supposed_ to be.

Since now that was over, I wanted to know one thing, but Supey beat me to the chance to all ready had the boy grabbed by the collar hanging at least a foot in the air.

Super Boy stared at the kid. "We want answers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! If you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to PM me!**

**Robin's POV**

Captain Marvel had just turned into a he had the ability to transform, then I would of been okay, but Captain Marvel doesn't transform. I wasn't traught about this, not about this one bit.

Superboy was just about to smash him until, "Superboy stop!" Aqualad commanded. "We will get answers, but keep the Captain in one piece." "We should probably get back on to the ship." M'gann added. " If we don't get back to HQ soon, Batman will probably start to wonder."Artemis continued the sentance, "We don't want to explain to Bats that we were asking Captain Marvel questions because he_ shrunk _into a kid."

As we all got into the bio-ship (Including the wolf.) 'Marvel' nervously got on to the ship and sat into the automatically-made seat.

Aqualad said what everyone was thinking," Who will interrogate him?" "I could, I've seen Batman do it hundreds of times." I stated. I have seen Batman make a stone hard assassin crack, and after that blubber like a baby.

Kid intervened, "Uhh, no offense Rob, but Batman's idea of 'interrogation' is hanging the person over a building until they crack." Suddenly Kid's lightbulb turned on. "Ooo I know! I can play the hard-boiled cop who solves problems with his fists!"

"No way Baywatch." Artemis repiled. "We can't play Good Cop and Bad Cop either, considering he is thinks all of us are 'bad' at this point."

Superboy said,"Why don't we just have M'gann search his brain and skip all this crap?" "We can't." Aqualad replied," He would either block it, or if we go to deep into his memories, could leave him with permanent mental damage."

Ms. Martian piped up." I have an idea!" and walked over and sat right in front of Captain Marvel.

"You're used to this form, aren't you?" Megan stated. It wasn't the cheery Megan everybody knew, but a firm interrogator. It was if she was an actor and was in this role.

CM fidgeted in his his seat. " Why do you say that?" He honestly asked, not even a bit of sarcasticness in his question, he was genuinely curious.

" After you saved us from the lasers, you didn't turn back to an adult immediately. If you just had the ability to transform, I would be talking to a man, not a kid. Either you are stuck like this and can't immediately turn back, or this is your true identity."

Marvel lowered his head and replied, " Well this is going to take a long story." "We got time." Aqualad stated. I added to his answer." Even going at alien spaceship speeds, it will at least take us an hour to get back to Mount Justice."

Then he started his story.

He then told us the adult we knew as Captain Marvel was really a seven year-old kid named Billy Batson. We were _extremely_ whelmed at that point to say the least, but it started making sense when he talked about Captain Marvel's history.

He started at the point when he first went on that subway train, to the point until he got his powers by saying Shazam.( He didn't actually say it, instead he spelled it.) There wasn't even a single comment from Kid Mouth.

After we recovered from shock, we all turned to Megan. "How did you do that?" Superboy asked.

" When I was watching TV to learn about Earth's culture, I saw lots of old detective shows, and I just did what they did." Megan just happily replied.

**I'm so going to get flamed for making Ms. Martian so OOC and so in character at the same time. Who cares! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably going to be the last chapter in the story unless I (or you guys) have more ideas. I never wanted to make this a long story, I just made a one-shot and it kinda grew.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
>Artemis POV<strong>

Megan wowed everyone with her deductive skills. I wished I could do that, I could get Kid vacuum to admit he ate the last bag of chips.

Before we can ask in more detail what the Megan watched on Mars,Robin suddenly spoke up and said with almost a whisper.

"How much does Batman trust us?"

"I don't know. You can't ever tell with Batman." Billy Batson replied.

" He left a little kid in charge! If anything we should be chaperoning you, not the other way around!" Kid Flashed rudely burst out.

_Only Kid Mouth would be as sensitive as a brick of steel in this situation.  
><em>  
>" A newborn is more mature than you ,Baywatch!" I added.<p>

"Well then I must be more mature than you!" He rebuffed.

"Uh, you aren't really helping your point here." Billy Batson pointed out.

"Besides," I stated, "Batman must think pretty low of us to of willingly left a kid in charge."

"Um, about that..." The kid said, scratching the back of his head.

"What!" Robin cried from his seat." Batman knows the identities of everyone in the league!"

I turned my head to look at the seven-year old. Everyone did, even Kid Flash stopped his wimpy glare at me and focused his eyes at the child.

"Well.." Billy Batson started," Batman doesn't ask people who their secret identities are, he figures them out. He wouldn't think a big, tough, grown-up superhero would be a kid."

"Makes a lot of sense." Kaldur stated. "Not even the 'world's greatest detective' would think that."

We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say.

Beeping started from bio-ships steering orbs. Megan 'asked' what's the problem to the machine. When she got her answer, Megan stated the important news to the non-psychic members of the team," We are coming in to land."

" Already?" Billy Batson questioned. I could sense worry in his voice and Kaldur did too. " What's wrong?" The Atlantiean asked. " I can't transform." I asked with concern, " Why can't you transform? Don't you just say 'Shazam'?" "That's the problem, I can't say _that word _because when I do magical lightning will try to hit me, but it will hit the ship instead,and cause the ship to crash, and that's not a good idea considering not all of you can fly."

"Hello Megan!" She said as she slapped her forehead. I can ask the ship to form a hole above you. Then the lightning will hit you and not the ship. "You can do that?" The seven-year old asked in wonderment.

"Sure! Let me ask her first." 'She' must of said yes, because a smile started on Megan face. A part of a ceiling curled up on itself revealing a perfect circular hole.

"That's awesome!" Billy shouted. That was pure happiness, something only a little kid could have. And then he shouted the magic word.

"Shazam!"

Once again a bright light temporarily blinded us. When we opened our eyes, he was now the superhero everybody knew. Soon the hole was patched up and no one would be able to tell otherwise.

When we landed Batman gave us our mission evaluation, which basically means he tells us every mistake we did and insult us, oh joy. This time we didn't do half bad. Of course when we wrote the mission report we did leave out some 'minor' details.

Instead of going immediately to the kitchen to eat his weight in chips, Kid Flash and the rest of the team, including me, said good bye to Captain Marvel.

"I hope that I could work with you guys again." Captain Marvel said.

"Ya, us too." Robin said on the behalf of the team.

When he left I said the question that had been on everyone's mind since this whole incident began.

"In retrospect, why didn't we noticed he acted so childish during the mission?"


End file.
